Deliverance
by Lady Crowned
Summary: Le acaricia el cabello y todo está perdonado, y sólo queda esperar... Loki muere, y en la puerta del Valhalla lo espera ella. SPOILERS


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Créditos a Marvel y a los nórdicos.

Advertencias: **SPOILERS.**

Recomendaciones: Leer mientras se escucha Deliverance (OST de Thor: The dark world)

* * *

_Soy un tonto, soy un tonto. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..._

Cada sílaba hace que sea más difícil respirar. Siente como se le va la vida en cada palabra. El frío trepa por todo su ser, enroscándosele en el cuerpo, en un recordatorio de la sangre que le corre por las venas y que también se le escapa por la herida fatal que le atraviesa el pecho. La piel se le pone gris, y pareciera que está hecho de ceniza, o que es una de esas estatuas de mármol tan bonitas que tienen en Midgard.

No se irá al Valhalla como lo hizo su madre, entre fuego, luces, y miles de lamentos y plegarias. A él sólo lo despide aire frío y lleno de polvo de Svartalfheim, junto a los brazos cálidos de Thor que lo envuelven mientras él pide, le ruega que no se vaya, que se quede con él. Y Loki lo haría gustoso si pudiera, si fuera capaz, si tuviera la fuerza para levantarse y seguir luchando, pero carece de ella y no puede quedarse, y tendrá que dejarlo solo.

¿Cuántas veces estuvieron de esa forma, Thor y él? Cientos, miles de veces. Los brazos de su hermano eran un lugar sagrado, cálido y seguro en el que podía refugiarse después de un mal sueño. Pero de esos días sólo queda el recuerdo, porque se han ido para siempre, así como también se marcharon la confianza y la vida misma.

El cielo de ese mundo es extraño, oscuro y ajeno, y pareciera atrapado en una tormenta eterna. Con pesar, vuelve la vista hacia los ojos de su hermano. Es la última vez que podrá mirarlo así, lo sabe. La mirada celeste de Thor es reconfortante y le recuerda al cielo hermoso de su amada Asgard.

¿Qué importa si admite un par de cosas? Ya no tiene fuerza para negar lo que siente. Ama Asgard, ama la vida, ama a su madre... y ama a Thor. Y es un tonto.

_Es un tonto y ama a Thor. Ama a Thor y es un tonto._

_No lo hice por él..._

No, no por Odín. Por Thor, y por ella._ Por ella..._

Cierra los ojos, como si fuera a dormir. Es mentira, sin embargo. Le ha ganado la muerte. ¡Al mentiroso le ha ganado la muerte!

Es tarde para todo, y ya no importa nada. Thor grita, grita, grita... y Loki se ha ido de la tierra, se ha ido del mundo y ya no volverá. Y en el frío suelo de Svartalfheim queda su cuerpo como hecho de mármol, de ceniza, inmóvil para siempre, carente de vida.

Y su alma, su alma se va lejos, lejos... Viaja a través de las estrellas, atraviesa mundos y pasa por el abismo en el que tanto tiempo se quedó, solo y desesperado. Cruza constelaciones, galaxias enteras, y, finalmente, llega a su destino.

En la puerta del Valhalla lo espera ella. Su pelo rubio brilla tal y como lo recuerda, y lleva puesto su vestido favorito. En los ojos, que también le recuerdan al cielo de Asgard, ya no le brilla dolor alguno, lo que le quita automáticamente varios siglos de encima. Está más hermosa que nunca, y le dedica esa sonrisa que siempre fue para él, sólo para él.

Le extiende la mano y él no duda en tomarla. Cuando la toca siente de nuevo la pena absoluta que sintió cuando se le informó de su muerte, y se ve así mismo destrozando la celda desde la que nada pudo hacer para salvarla, gritando hasta que se le rompe la garganta y ya no puede más... Pero además de todo el dolor, siente una dicha profunda, embriagante, porque puede, de hecho, tocarla otra vez. Es ella, la de verdad, es_ real_ y está parada frente a él.

Ella lo mira, sus dedos finos recorren su mejilla y le limpian la lágrima que no sabía que había dejado caer. Y lo abraza. Lo abraza como le como le hubiese gustado hacerlo cuando él enteró de su origen, como le hubiese gustado hacerlo cuando volvió de todo el caos desatado en la tierra. Lo abraza fuerte, con todo el amor que le tiene, como queriendo que nunca vuelva a alejarse de su lado.

Loki la mira, y ya no importa que esté llorando porque ella también lo está. No es, sin embargo, como la última vez que la vio llorar. Ahora ella luce feliz, y tan, tan hermosa... Tendrá que explicarle cómo es que llegó ahí y todo lo que ha pasado después de que ella marchó. Y tendrán que esperar, juntos, a que lleguen los demás.

Hay tiempo para eso. La eternidad entera y quizá más. Las explicaciones no importan en ese momento. Sólo importa que Loki la abraza, deja que su esencia lo envuelva por completo y que su pecho lo reconforte como cuando era un niño pequeño y asustado y no quería más que el consuelo de su madre. De pronto, recuerda las cosas horribles que le dijo y tiene la urgencia de disculparse. Ella, sin embargo, le levanta el mentón y le sonríe dulcemente.

— Bienvenido a casa, Loki.

Entonces Loki sabe que la ama, ¡por los dioses, la ama tanto! Y esperarán los siglos, los milenios que quizá faltan para que Thor se reúna con ellos, pero lo harán juntos y eso hace que no sea tan terrible.

Frigga le acaricia el cabello con amor infinito, como lo hizo miles de veces en el pasado. Y todo está perdonado, y sólo queda esperar...

Su madre se ríe, y él con ella. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, ríe de felicidad.

* * *

Dije que iba a volver con uno de Loki, y eso hice. ¡YAY! Ok, quizá no quedó tan como quería, sonaba más bonito en mi cabeza... Igual me saqué los FEELS de adentro, así que está bien. Uy, son las 3 de la madrugada y mañana en la mañana tengo una de las pruebas más importantes de mi vida y, en lugar de estudiar o dormir, estoy aquí, escribiendo... Anyway...

FRIGGA TE AMO.

Lo que me da mucha, mucha penita, es que maldita sea dejé a Thor solito ;-;

Ah, y no creo que esté OOC, osea, el tipo ya entendió que se murió y no le ve el sentido a seguir fingiendo. Loki ama mucho a su mami, ya todas sabemos eso.

¡Escribiré un longfic!...¡eventualmente! Si lo hago léanlo (publicidad descarada desde antes, yay)

Jódete PSU.

Review?


End file.
